thunder_strikefandomcom-20200214-history
Unlimited Gold Farming
Admin Forenote The admins advises players that downloading 3rd party programs are at their own risk, and will be in no way responsible for any possible damage that may be incurred from using them. Besides this, happy farming. 'Introduction' I (PewPewHaoHao) have made an AFK Gold farming AutoHotkey script for Windows. This script automatically moves the mouse cursor and clicks the buttons required to enter and restart Endless Mode handsfree. With this script, one can leave their computer on while doing something else and let the game play to earn lots of Gold without any effort. 'The Script' SetTimer, Loop, 1 Esc::BreakLoop=1 Loop: Loop { if (BreakLoop=1) exitapp CoordMode, Mouse, Screen MouseMove, 583, 633 Click sleep 1000 if (BreakLoop=1) exitapp CoordMode, Mouse, Screen MouseMove, 630, 637 Click sleep 1000 if (BreakLoop=1) exitapp CoordMode, Mouse, Screen MouseMove, 679, 637 Click sleep 1000 Click sleep 1000 if (BreakLoop=1) exitapp CoordMode, Mouse, Screen MouseMove, 734, 506 Click sleep 1000 if (BreakLoop=1) exitapp CoordMode, Mouse, Screen MouseMove, 614, 403 Click sleep 1000 if (BreakLoop=1) exitapp CoordMode, Mouse, Screen MouseMove, 682, 507 Click sleep 1000 if (BreakLoop=1) exitapp CoordMode, Mouse, Screen MouseMove, 589, 610 Click sleep 1000 if (BreakLoop=1) exitapp } 'Steps To Install' Step 1: '''Download and install AutoHotKey. '''Step 2: '''Copy and paste the script to a text document. Save the script with a .ahk extension. '''Step 3: Log in and start Thunder Strike on your PC. This can be done with an external Android Emulator or using Garena's official Emulator. Step 4: '''Test the script! Run it as an administrator and watch it do its work! '''Step 5: '''If the mouse cursor moves and clicks on the wrong positions, it means that your screen resolution is not 1366x768. Either change your screen resolution or download Cursor Position. Cursor Position is a useful application which allows you to view your cursor's current position. '''Step 6: '''Edit the script accordingly by testing Endless Mode and recording the appropriate buttons. Record down the X and Y values seen in Cursor Position and change them in the script. '''Step 7: '''If all is well, leave your computer alone for a few hours while the script does its work. That's it! '''Notes *Pressing the Esc button on the keyboard will stop the script. *You MUST run the script as an administrator in order for it to work. *The player should have an appropriate loadout for handsfree runs. *Facebook and Beetalk users do not have an official Thunder Strike PC version (Garena uses an Android Emulator called Nox App Player), thus would need to use an Android Emulator. *In order to achieve the best results, each handsfree run should last at least 5mins. This way, the script can go on infinitely without stop as 1 energy is restored every 5mins. *If the player runs out of energy, the script will automatically press the "CANCEL" button upon being prompted to purchase energy with diamonds. *If the player's warehouse is full, the entire run will not be able to carry on. *The script also takes into account if the player earns treasure chests and automatically presses "CONFIRM". *The mouse coordinates are only tested on a 1366x768 screen resolution. The coordinates should be adjusted for other resolutions. *Tested and fully functional as of Saturday, 20 February 2016. Category:Gold Category:Endless Mode